


Shower for Two?

by Zer0Foxx



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, Flirting, GONE SEXUAL, Humor, Lust, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sarcasm, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Showers, a lot of sarcasm, catradora, glimmer is a prankster, shower gone wrong, swift wind is here yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zer0Foxx/pseuds/Zer0Foxx
Summary: Adora and Catra shower together. Okay bye





	Shower for Two?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post https://zer0foxx.tumblr.com/post/183888734126/adora-whistles-while-showering-glimmer

“It’s over Catra. You got nowhere else to go” Adora, in She-Ra form, said as she points her sword towards the cat girl, who is at the edge of the cliff

 

“Oh nooo, what am I ever to do?” Catra said sarcastically

 

“Shut it Catra, this isn’t a game”

 

“Oh Adora, you always were the buzzkill. Besides, I know you couldn’t take your eyes off of me~” Catra smirked pointing at something behind Adora

 

“W-what?!” Adora asked turning around and being flustered from what Catra said. There wasn’t anything behind her though

 

“Hah! Made you look” Catra laughed before jumping off the cliff

 

“Catra no!” Adora screamed

 

Before Adora would go on check if Catra is okay, she hears a loud engine and with that a huge ship hovers out of nowhere. She sees Catra on the side of ship.

 

“Aww you do still care about me” Catra said still smirking at Adora. “Well I’d love to chat, but I got more important business to attend to. Bye Adora~” Once Catra finishes her sentence, the ship positions itself to the direction of Adora and flies over her

 

“Oh you’re not getting away from me this time Catra!” Adora shouted chasing after the ship

 

Adora called out for Swift Wind, who arrived immediately, and rides him to catch up to Catra. Adora is really determined to capture Catra. Once she is close enough to the ship, she jumps on board, kicking two horde soldiers off the ship. Before she could react, Catra zaps her with the stun baton

 

“Well I’m shocked to see you here Adora”

 

“C-can it Catra, I’m not letting you get away”

 

“Aww I’m sorry Princess, but I would have to disobey your orders” Catra sarcastically said before kicking Adora off the ship

 

As Adora is falling down, Swift Wind notices and flies as fast as he can and catches Adora

 

“Heh, thanks Swift Wind. Now let’s try this again” Adora said still determined to catch Catra

 

“You really want to catch her, don’t ya? We can always get her another day” Swift Wind said

 

“Yeah, well she’s my arch rival. I have to get her for the benefit of Bright Moon”

 

“Or… for the benefit of just you because it seems to me that you’re too obsessed with her”

 

“I-I’m not obsessed with her, y-you’re obsessed with her!”

 

“Sure princess sure”

 

“Ugh, can we just go after her-“ Before Adora could finish her sentence, she notices that the ship is no longer in sight. “Great, now she’s gone. Thanks horsey” Adora said groaning

 

“It’s Swift Wind and you’re welcome. You’ve been fighting her for 3 weeks now. You _need_ a break” Swift Wind then smells a horrible smell coming from Adora. “And a shower”

 

“Pfft, no I don’t” Adora said smelling herself. She coughs out loud. “Okay you know what? I will shower, but not because you told me so. But because I chose to”

 

“Alright you’re _almighty_ She-Ra” Swift Wind said with a mocking tone

 

“Shut it, Horsey”

 

“It’s SWIFT WIND!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Adora! Where have you be-woah!” Glimmer said covering her nose. “When was the last time you showered?”

 

“What day is it today?” Adora asked

 

“Ah, I see”

 

“Welcome back Adora! Why don’t give big ol’ Bow a hug?” Bow said approaching Adora with his arms open

 

“Bad idea Bow” Glimmer said stopping Bow from getting any closer to the smelly beast

 

“What do you mean?” Bow asked in confusion

 

“She hasn’t showered in weeks”

 

“Pfft, nonsense. Adora is fineee” Bow said walking up to Adora and smells her. “See? She’s totally fine” Bow then immediately passes out

 

Adora and Glimmer stare at Bow’s unconscious body

 

“I’ll go get a shower”

 

“Yeah, you better”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once Adora closes the bathroom door, she starts to unzip her red vest and unbuckles her belt. Afterwards, she takes off her white sweater, brown pants, and red shoes. Finally, she would remove her black sports bra and underwear. Now fully nude, she picks up all of her clothes and quickly sniffs it

 

 _Bleugh, how did I only notice this smell now?_ Adora mentally asked before throwing her dirty clothes to the basket near the sink. She then moves the shower curtains away as she enters into the shower. Once she twists the shower knob to the right, sprinkles of water start to shower over Adora

 

“Too cold!” Adora screamed twisting the knob to the left. “Too hot!” Adora screamed again now twisting the knob to the right position, making the shower water to the not too cold nor too hot but just the right temperature. She gives a relaxing sigh as she starts to wash her hair. While showering, Adora reflects on the past events that occurred during the day. Events such as, Swift Wind speaking his mind again, Bow passing out to her horrible smell, and… _Catra_. Once Catra came to mind, she started to replay all of the things Catra has said to her during their interaction. Just hearing Catra’s soft voice made Adora blush a bit. She couldn’t stop replaying Catra’s flirtatious remarks

 

_Aww you do still care about me_

_Bye Adora~_

_I know you couldn’t take your eyes off of me_

 

Adora couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted _more_. Her thoughts suddenly disappeared as she heard the bathroom door open

 

“Glimmer? Is that you?” Adora asked, but with no response. “I’m still showering. Could you please wait for me until I’m finished?” No reply again. “Look if this one of your ‘funny pranks’ again, now is not the right tim-“

 

“Hey Adora~” Catra said opening the shower curtains

 

“C-catra?! What are you doin-“ Catra placed one finger on Adora’s mouth making a “shhhhh” sound as well

 

“Well you did forget to lock your bathroom” Catra answered walking in the shower to join Adora as she closes the shower curtains

 

“What are you up to this time Catra?”

 

“Why do you always assume the worst of me?”

 

Adora raises an eyebrow at Catra

 

“Fair enough. Well, I just wanted to pay a visit to my dear _dear friend_. And since I overhead you going to take a shower, plus the fact that I haven’t showered in like weeks” Catra smirked. “Why not join you as well”

 

“Y-yeah well why don’t you just shower back in the Horde?” Adora asked trying to hide her blush from Catra

 

“How long have you been gone? You should know that the showers back in the Horde are the _worst_. And besides, isn’t this the best time to… _catch up_ ” Catra said moving closer to Adora

 

“T-this is the worst time to-“ Adora couldn’t finish her sentence as Catra leans in to kiss Adora on the lips. Adora resisted at first, but decided to let it go as she loved the softness of her feline friend’s lips on her’s. After what felt like an eternity, Catra backs up a bit to let the both of them catch their breath

 

“You planning to shower fully clothed?” Adora asked between her breaths

 

“You wanna help me out with this?” Catra smirked

 

Adora’s lust for Catra is in full effect as she couldn’t help, but accept Catra’s invitation

 

 

* * *

 

 

“W-where am I?” Bow asked finally waking up after the smelly incident

 

“Oh good you’re awake” Glimmer said closing the ‘How do I wake up my friend, who passed out’ book that she was reading

 

“Where’s Adora?” Bow asked another question sitting up

 

“Where else should she be? Her smell is the reason why you’re here in the first place”

 

“Oh…right”

 

“And since she’s in the bathroom.” Glimmer gives a devilish grin. “How about we pay her a little ‘visit’”

 

“But isn’t that invading someone’s privacy?”

 

“No you dum dum! We’re throwing a bucket of ice on her shower”

 

“Ohhh! But won’t she lock her door?”

 

“Knowing her, she doesn’t even bother locking the door before she showers”

 

“Huh, I guess we can also use this to teach her a lesson”

 

“Well yeah, but mostly because I want to prank her”

 

“Oh here we go again with ‘Glimmer’s Funny Pranks’”

 

“Hey! You enjoy it too”

 

“That’s true”

 

“So you ready for some…”

 

“PRANK TIME!!” Bow and Glimmer shouted in unison

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You got the bucket of ice?” Glimmer whispered as she grabs the door knob of Adora’s room

 

“Yeah” Bow snickered

 

“Alright nice” Glimmer said as she opens the door. She and Bow notices that the bathroom door is open

 

“Wow was she really in a rush?” Bow asked peaking behind the wall

 

“Well at least we know the door isn’t locked”

 

Bow and Glimmer carefully walks to the bathroom, making sure that they won’t step on anything or make a sound with the bucket of ice. As they approach closer to the bathroom, Bow couldn’t help but giggle like a little girl. Glimmer punches Bow on the arm, making him mouth “Ow, sorry” to Glimmer. Once the two are finally inside Adora’s bathroom, they slowly walk to the shower curtains. Glimmer motions Bow to stay beside her as it is time for Adora to 'feel the chill'. Once the bucket is in the right position, Glimmer gives Bow the “go” signal, dropping the bucket of ice to the shower. Bow and Glimmer hear a scream from the other side of the shower curtain. They couldn’t resist laughing because of it

 

“Bang! We got you Adora!” Bow laughed

 

“Yeah, you just got Glimmer-ed” Glimmer added

 

“HAVE YOU TWO GONE MAD?!” Catra shouted removing the shower curtains

 

“CATRA?!” Bow and Glimmer shouted in unison

 

Realizing what just happened, Catra hides behind Adora

 

“Well this is awkward” Adora laughed nervously

**Author's Note:**

> Huwaw you made it 
> 
> I'm not really good with the NSFW kind of content so there was no sex here HAHA
> 
> Idk this fic is really random, but I loved how it turned out
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this fic
> 
> Edit: OMG THANK YOU TO THE 1000+ PEOPLE, WHO DECIDED TO READ! I LOVE U ALL!!


End file.
